paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Donatello's bully problem
Donatello is more skittish than usual, and Raphael is worried for his little brother. Donnie's hiding something and Raph is about to find out! *Kotaro (mentioned) *Maxwell *Coil *Drainer *Ripcon *Ripperat *Spear *Rascal *Pieface *Raphael *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Twilight (mentioned) *Lou And Jac (mentioned) *Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder *Katie *Kovu *Kion *Splinter *April *Casey *Karai *Shinigami One morning in Adventure Bay, Donatello and Steelhead were at the park playing. "I'm so glad I brought you along, Steelhead!" Donnie said. Steelhead's head spin aound, signalling that he agreed. Suddenly, 8 figures jumped out of the bushes, walking straight towards Donnie. One of the figures stepped forward. "you're on our territory, mutt!!!" It growled. "I'm sorry?" Donnie squeaked. "who are you?" He asked. Two more figures walked forward, possibly the leaders. "we're The Lone Rangers. And you're on our turf, puppy!" A second voice barked. The figures were indeed, Kovu, Kion, Coil, Drainer, Spear, Ripperrat, Ripcon and Ranch. Knowing there was no way out, Donnie tried to hide behind his own paws. "I-I didn't know this was your turf, I was just playing with Steelhead! I mean no harm to you guys!" Donnie whimpered. Suddenly, Coil picked him up and threw him across the park and into the street. One of the leaders stepped into the light. "you better watch your back, pup! Or we'll do more damage to ya than what Coil here had done already!" Kion barked. Threat eased its way through The Lone Rangers as they looked over at Donnie. "now get outta here! Go back home, and if you tell anyone about this, we'll beat you up, ya hear?!" Drainer hissed. Scared to death, Donnie nodded. "yes, I understand!" Donnie squeaked. "can I have Steelhead could back, please?" He asked. Showing the shy pup his beloved robot, Spear threw Steelhead to the ground. "you mean this dumb robot?" Spear asked, then slammed his paws down on Steelhead and broke him into scraps of metal and circuits. Tears ran down Donnie's cheeks as he watched his best robot fried being crushed like a car at a dump. "my grandfather helped be build him!!" Donnie cried before running towards the Lookout, tears flowing down his cheeks. Once he reached the Lookout, he ran straight for his Mom's lab and locked himself inside. Raph noticed and turned to Leo. "what's up with him?" He asked his older cousin. Glancing over at the lab his cousin ran inside, Leo felt like he didn't have a choice. "no clue. Let's try and ask him." Leo replied. The two walked over to the lab and knocked on the door. "Donnie? Is everything alright?" Leo asked. A small gasp found its way out of Donnie, as he began to hyperventilate. "no, go away!" Donnie replied. Leo and Raph didn't listen. "bro, listen. We're here to help. But we can't if you won't let us in and tell us." Raph reasoned. "it's nothing! I dropped Steelhead by accident is all!" Donnie argued. "if it is nothing, then why were you running back here from a gang of dogs?" Raph asked. "you have until the count of ten or we're breaking in there and making you tell us!" He barked. "1.....2.....3.....4.....5.....6....." Leo counted. "I can't tell you guys!" Donnie cried harder as he scampered towards the corner of his lab. "7.....8.....9.....10!!" Raph finished before breaking down the door and he and Leo entered. "Donnie, come on, we just wanna talk!" Raph called out. Suddenly, Donnie's crying filled the older pups ears. He scanned the room and locked onto his younger brother, racing over to embrace him in a hug. "if I tell you guys, then I'll get beaten up tomorrow, or worse, killed!!" Donnie cried and sobbed into Raph's chest. "slow down there, Einstein. Whos gonna beat you up?" Raph asked. "this gang of dogs that call themselves The Lone Rangers. I was at the park with Steelhead when they arrived as said I was on their territory. I tried to say I was sorry but I got beaten up by one of the gang members, his name's Coil," Donnie explained between sobs. "then this other guy, Spear, squashed Steelhead like a tin can. So I came back here and them you guys showed up." Raph suddenly had an idea. "Don, where are these guys now?" he asked. Knowing the location, Donnie replied. "at the park, I think. Why?" He asked. With hesitating, Raph stomped his paw on the ground, an idea popping into his mind. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson about beating my only little brother up! What's why!" He growled. Knowing when Raph gets an idea in his head, there's no stopping him, Donnie crawled on his paws to his older brother. "Raphie, you can't! If those guys find out I told you, they'll beat you up!!" He begged. Deciding to pay the gang of dogs a visit, Raph answered. "then all the more reason to teach them a lesson!" He replied and immediately ran out of the lab and towards the park where, sure enough, The Lone Rangers were. "hey you bullys!! Pick on someone your own size!!" He yelled. Kovu turned around. Upon seeing Raph, he growled. "what do you want?!" He asked. 'only one way out, fighting!' Raph thought. "you beat up my brother! I am just here to beat some sense into you!!" He growled. After hearing that, Drainer turned around. "that mutt is your brother? How pathetic are you?!" He laughed. Remembering what Splinter had taught them, Raph barked. "you'll wish you had never said that!" He said and charged at the gang of dogs. "smash-jutsu!!!" He pounced on Ranch and clawed him, hard. But Ripperrat knocked him off and Spear stabbed his chest with his claws, puncturing his lung. Kion had a little idea. "let's send him home, with a little threat for his brother." He giggled as he kicked Raph and threw him towards the Lookout driveway, with a threat message tucked into his collar. Once Raph crashed into the driveway, he tried to stand up and howl for help, but he soon coughed hard, coughing up blood as he began to feel dizzy and nauseous. He collapsed, but not before Mikey found him. "oh, I better get Dad!!" He quickly ran off to the Lookout and yelled out for his father. "Dad!!!! Dad!!!!!!!!" He yelped in alarm. Soon, Rascal and Pieface ran over. "Mikey, what happened?!" Pieface asked. The young, orange-clad, Dalmatian/Tripe-hound mix couldn't calm down he was so frightened. "it's Raph!! He's hurt!!!" He barked. After hearing that from his nephew, adrenaline was beginning to course through his veins. "Raphael!" Rascal yelped and instantly ran outside. He found Raph on the driveway, heavily breathing. "Raph, it's Dad. What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked. Trying so hard to stay awake, Raph drowsily replied. "the gang.... Of dogs.... I tried to..... Reason with.... Them...... But I got.... Beaten up... Just like Don said... Would... Happen!" He choked. "I think I punctured a lung!" He exclaimed, coughing up blood again. Alarmed, Rascal knew the one place he could take his son to be looked after. "we better get you to Katie's!" Rascal said, carefully picking up Raph and darting offer to Katie's. Donnie and Leo exited the lab, just in time to see Rascal and Pieface running to Katie's. "you don't think....? Do you, Leo?" Donnie asked, shivering. Leo wrapped a paw around his cousin's shoulder. "Raph's fine, you know his usual run-ins always involve a little blood and a few scars. Just like the lightning bolt on his chest." He said. Donnie didn't look quite convinced. "I guess, but he's my brother, I have to be there for him." He replied before sprinting off towards Katie's, with Leo running behind. Once they reached Katie's, Donnie screeched to a halt, looking up at his father, just as Leo accidentally knocked into him. "Is Raph Okay, Dad?" Donnie asked. Rascal looked down at his youngest son. "I hope so, Don. You know Raphael's a fighter," he said. "and fighters never go down, not even Raphael." He leaned down and layed his head atop Donnie's. "b-but what if Raphie doesn't pull through?" Donnie asked as tears started falling down his furry cheeks. "he'll come around, my son. Raph knows he has to protect his family, even his only little brother," Rascal replied. "he won't give up, knowing his job as a big brother, isn't complete." Katie and Marshall entered the room. "Raph's gonna be fine. He will have trouble breathing for a while, but he'll recover. He won't be able to train like normal with Splinter for a while." Marshall explained. "phew!" Exclaimed Donnie. "can I see him?" He asked. "sure. But be very quiet, your brother is trying to sleep." Katie said, then guided Donnie to where Raph was. When they entered, Donnie looked up at his older brother, Raph was covered in stitches and he had bandages over his chest and torso. "thanks, for not giving up on me, Raphie. I knew you'd pull through for your only little brother." Donnie said. "I'll give you a few minutes." Katie whispered before leaving. Raph groaned in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open as he groggily lifted his head to focus on Donnie. "I heard that!" He chuckled. "but give up? Me? I'll go down with a fight in order to protect my family, Don." He said. "I know," Donnie replied. "I know you wouldn't leave me, Raphie." Carefully, he walked over and hugged Raph. "I believe in you." Raph giggled slightly as he wrapped a protect paw around Donnie's neck. "I laugh in the face of immediate danger! Hahaha!" He commented. "Raphie?" Mikey's voice called from the door. Raph and Don turned around and saw their younger cousin standing there. "are you okay?" Mikey asked. Raph sat up and ushered Mikey over. "Mikey, you know I wouldn't go down without a fight. I'm still here, aren't I?" He asked. "yeah. You wouldn't give up if it meant risking your life to save your family," Mikey replied. "you'd never give up, not if the world depended on it." Donnie, with his ears down, added, "brother's together...." Raph continued, "united forever!" He barked. Leo entered the room, just as Donnie exited. "Hey Raph," Leo said. "how are you feeling?" He asked. Trying not to scratch his bandages, Raph responded, "still sore and itchy," he said. "These stitches and bandages are so uncomfortable! Even while lying down. It feels like I'm laying on a stone!" He commented. "And my collar is so tight around my neck." He groaned. Leo noticed a piece of paper under Raph's collar and carefully pulled it out and read it. "It's a threat message, for Donnie," He hesitated, then turned to Mikey. "Mikey, you might wanna leave the room for a second. Can ya bring Donnie in as well?" He said. Mikey's ears perked up. "Sure, Leo!" He barked before darting out the room, guiding Donnie back inside as he left. Donnie had his head tilted to the side before taking note of the paper in Leo's paws. "Mikey said you guys wanted me here?" He asked. Leo turned around to Donnie and read the note. "To Purple masked puppy, remember us, The Lone Rangers? Well, we did this to your so called big brother. We're after you next. From Kovu and Kion." Once he finished, Leo looked up and noticed the frightened look on his younger cousin's face. Donnie stood there, shaking in fright. "T-T-They're c-coming a-after m-m-me?" He asked. Raph stood up, shakily, and walked over to his brother, holding a paper bag in his jaws. "Breathe, Don. You gotta calm down, bro." He said, watching as Donnie began to hyperventilate, his anxiety kicking into action. Once he had calmed down, Donnie removed the bag from his muzzle and hugged Raph. "Sorry, bro." He whispered. Raph took Donnie by the shoulders and held him muzzle to muzzle. "Don, that wasn't your fault! That was just your anxiety. Good thing I keep the paper bag with me incase, huh?" He said. Donnie calmed down and Raph released him. "Yeah, thanks," He yawned. "Holy chalupa, I'm tired." Rascal and Pieface entered the room. "Time to go, pups." Rascal said and picked Donnie up and lowering him onto his back. He picked Raph up by his collar and layed him on Pieface's back as he picked Leo up while Pieface picked Mikey up. The two brothers left Katie's and walked up to the Lookout. Once arriving at home, Rascal noticed Donnie had fallen asleep, with Leo asleep while hugging him from behind. "You boys." He chuckled to himself as he picked Leo up and layed him beside Mikey. Pieface carefully lowered Raph to Mikey's right before looking up at his younger brother. "Today's adventures definitely tired the pups out." He said. Lowering Donnie beside Leo, Rascal replied. "Definitely. Let's just hope Donnie doesn't have another anxiety attack tonight." Pieface nodded. "Yeah, I hope not. Leonardo said it took the three of them to calm him down and for Raphael to get him back to sleep." He added. The duo left the room. "At least tomorrow they've got training with Splinter while we go out for food with our others. Splinter said something about sparring against his pups." Rascal said. Pieface asked, "you don't mean, April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami?" Rascal nodded as he turned the Pup Pup Boogie Machine on. "Yeah," He replied. "Those pups sure their training seriously, especially April and Karai." Knowing his little brother would say that, Pieface responded, "they're Splinter's pups, Rascal. He's bound to Train them day and night until he reckons they're strong enough to defend themselves." He replied. "But, I know for a fact that Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all have a crush on Miwa, April and Shinigami. I just know it!" Rascal stood there, stunned. "What about Raphael?" He asked. Pieface replied, "he's got Casey as a friend, fighting crime together, just as our pups do now with Splinter." Scratching his side, Rascal nodded and turned on the TV, which currently showed Leo's favourite show, 'Space Heroes'. "Better record this for Leo, huh?" He asked. "Leonardo wouldn't dream of missing one minute of Captain Ryan slapping his crew. You know how much he loves Space Heroes." Pieface replied, grinning. "Touche." Rascal winked, pressing the record button on the remote in his paws. "I know there's a science documentary Don wanted me to record for him, Raph wants his wrestling match's recorded, so that leaves Mikey." "Didn't he want his favourite show recorded for after training?" Zuri asked as she entered the room with Tifu. "Oh, right!" Rascal replied, flicking through the TV schedule to find the show he was looking for. Tifu yawned. "Did the pups have a good day today?" She asked. "Kinda." Pieface looked over at Rascal. "Raphael was attacked by the same gang of pups that were tormenting Donatello." Tifu gasped. "They are okay though, right?" She asked, turning to her brother-in-law. "They're fine. Raphael will have to take it easy for a while, maning he can't train with Splinter until he's fully healed." Rascal replied. WIP